


100 Words

by arsenic_bite



Series: Poetry I Wrote in the Middle of the Night [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenic_bite/pseuds/arsenic_bite
Summary: Ten words down, ten words across.





	100 Words

**Author's Note:**

> Just an exercise from my writing club. Just pick 10 words and make a 10 word sentance with each of them.

Arid landscape holds no beauty, death and rot are persistent.

Scarecrow looks across the field, he wishes to feel again.

Fauna vivisected under my watchful eye, beauty in destruction.

Time passing quickly is only a construct of my brain.

Forefathers would be disappointed in me, I say fuck them.

Yellow birds shriek my name, I want to skriek back.

High off dope and sex, only things that fill the void.

Careful hands trace where I lie, scene of the crime.

Lovers intertwined like thread, part of the big quilt love.

Two left feet and nowhere to run, existence is cruel.


End file.
